Peleas conyugales
by andan1324
Summary: grell roba a una pequeña bebe de una vieja choza y cuando se la muestra a will y este lo regaña de porque siempre hace esas tonterias


Bueno aquí les traigo mi nuevo fanfic, todo es de Yana Toboso y no esta relacionado a mis otras historias

Peleas conyugales

Grell estaba recolectando, estaba saltando de tejado a tejado y de pronto escucho un pequeño chillido en una pequeña choza, era un pequeño bebe que estaba llorando en su humilde cuna dentro de una pobre casa, grell se conmovió al ver la pobreza donde vivía el bebe y lo tomo sin permiso, lo escondió bajo su larga gabardina carmesí y lo llevo a su departamento, lo aseo, le pudo un pequeño pañal hecho con una pañoleta y le hizo un pequeño corral con las almohadas de la cama, el pelirrojo dejo al bebe y comenzó a prepararse para la llegada de su amado

-grell ya llegue ¿Dónde estás?-dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando al departamento

-oh will que bueno que llegas y te tengo una sorpresa pero primero vamos a cenar-dijo llevándolo a el comedor

-¿y cómo es la sorpresa?-dijo sentándose y empezando a comer

-pues es algo que hemos querido desde hace muchos años

Cuando la pareja termino de comer, el moreno levanto la mesa y lavo los platos, luego grell le tapo los ojos llevándolo a la recamara pero cuando llegaron y grell destapo los ojos de will este al ver al infante no hizo un gesto de felicidad si no de enojo

-grell ¿de dónde conseguiste a este bebe?-dijo tomando en brazos a la pequeña

-pues estaba en una fea y mugrosa choza y mejor me decidí a traérmela

-ósea que te la robaste

-no la adopte que es diferente

-grell mejor devuelve a esta pequeña con su madre

-pero porque will si esta mejor con nosotros

-no grell ella va a estar mejor con su verdadera madre y tú no puedes darle lo que ella necesita

-pero will

-pero nada que no entiendes, eres o te haces

-no William no le voy a dar mi felicidad a nadie más y si no quieres compartirla conmigo

-que no entiendes eres un inútil solo tú puedes robar a un bebe y quedártela como hija

-no me digas así y mejor me voy porque no quiero que tú me amargues como lo estas tu

-¿Qué me estás diciendo amargado? Tal vez lo esté un poco pero no estoy loco como tú que esta ofreciéndose a todo el mundo-dijo con frialdad en sus palabras

-eso no es cierto William eres un insolente, eres cruel e insensible además que ya no me complaces

-como que no, entonces porque hasta gritas mi nombre-dijo William furioso

-porque no me queda de otra y mejor dejamos esto así

Grell volvió a su pequeño departamento, todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado, estuvo viendo una vez al bebe y pensó que las palabras de William si eran verdad pero por ahora estaba muy enojado con William y no quería volver, grell viajo a la humilde choza y regreso a la niña, se quedo observando y vio como la mama y el papa de la bebe se alegraban en tenerla de nuevo, grell volvió a casa y se fue de inmediato a dormir

Al día siguiente grell llego al trabajo todo desalineado y sin ánimos de nada, paso junto a Erick y este lo comenzó a molestar como siempre

-¿Qué grell, otra vez con peleas conyugales?-se reía el rubio

-si por favor no comiences que estoy muy cansada y no quiero oír tus tonterías

-si señorita-dijo con sarcasmo

-inútil-dijo para después dirigirse a la oficina de will

Grell entro a la oficina y todo estaba muy callado y William más serio que lo normal

-William vengo por mi agenda

-si grell pero primero ven

-si ahora que quieres-dijo acercándose al moreno

-quiero confirmar algo que me dijiste ayer

-¿Qué cosa?

-esto-dijo William para acorralar a grell en su silla y comenzar a besarlo, para después comenzarle a arrancar la ropa

-¿Qué haces will?

-quiero confirmar si es cierto que no te satisface lo que te hago-dijo comenzando a preparar al pelirrojo

-oh will si vas a entrar hazlo de una buena vez-dijo impaciente el pelirrojo

Will entro en el pelirrojo provocando un gemido de dolor y pasión de los dos hombres, will empezó a aumentar la velocidad haciendo que grell cada vez gritara mas fuerte

-di que te gusta y que te fascina-dijo William con dificultad en sus palabras

-siiiiii me encanta y me fascina, oh will mas rápido-grito el pequeño hombre

Así siguieron los dos hombres mientras que fuera de la oficina pegados a la puerta estaban Erick, Alan y Ronald, escuchaban todo, todos tenían rubor en sus mejillas pero después de unos momentos todo se puso en silencio, todos se despegaron rápido y para que después saliera grell mas contento de lo normal

-oye grell ¿si te gusto? –pregunto burlón Erick

-¿de qué hablas idiota?

-de lo que hicieron ahí adentro porque todos lo escuchamos-dijo levantando las cejas

-pues nada mas hicimos trabajo

-aja no lo creo pero mejor me voy a hacer mi pápelo

-si estábamos trabajando y si mejor lárgate

Grell siguió con el trabajo y después que termino entrego su papeleo y se fue a su departamento pues tenía que empacar y volver al departamento de will, acomodo sus cosas y se preparo con un hermoso babidoll rojo de encajes negro para después esperar la llegada de su amado

-¿estás aquí grell?

-si will y ven a tomarme

-con mucho gusto pero que no me dijiste ayer que no te satisface

-eso es un vil mentira si en verdad no me gustara no te lo pediría todas las noches

-bueno entonces vamos a empezar

-oh si hazlo rudo como siempre

-y grell por favor no vuelvas a hacer otra tontería, algún día tendremos un hijo nuestro

- will yo quiero una niña y un niño

-si un día lo tendremos algún día

- pero ahora hay que divertirnos-dijo lanzándose sensual a la cama

La pareja siguió amándose como siempre, sin importar las miles de peleas que tuvieran

FIN

Bueno espero les haya gustado y por favor comenten gracias por haber leído bueno me despido y nos leemos luego


End file.
